


Life Through Glass

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Phasma, Basically a Rom-Com, First Kiss, First Time, Hux is Bad at Feelings, Lots of wine, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: Hux's life is fairly simple, he has his work, he has his cat, and he has his flat. Now it seems he has a new neighbour. With windows so close together it's easy to fall into the world of Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cover for this fic is [here](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/image/153274164066).

Hux loved his flat. It was just large enough for himself and Millicent, an elegant Victorian conversion with an excellent view of the park. His own little sanctuary amid the hustle and bustle of London. He split his time between home and work, preferring the solitude of his flat to the noise of the architect’s office. It was a quiet area, free of fuss and noisy neighbours, which suited him perfectly. He spent the majority of his time at home in his study, looking out over the narrow cobbled lane between his building and the next. This house was Edwardian, a dark, imposing building, but beautiful nonetheless. Hux had a certain fondness for it, ever the architect. For as long as he could remember, the opposite flat had been empty, he had stared down the dusty hallway often enough in the brief breaks he allowed himself.

Today though, things were changing. 

There was movement as he looked up, boxes and furniture being brought in and a dark haired man gesturing around. He was tall and broad with, in Hux’s opinion, excellent arms. He flicked his eyes back downwards, not wanting to seem like one of those nosy neighbours. Interest fluttered in his stomach despite himself, eagerness to see exactly who would be living opposite him for the foreseeable future. The man walked towards the hall window, throwing it open to let the air in, giving Hux the first real look at his face. Dark eyes, large nose, full lips, lopsided smile, ears you wouldn’t hesitate to nibble on. Very nice. Hux brushed a hand through his hair and returned to his work, mind settling back into it’s usual routine.

It wasn’t until later that evening that he remembered he was no longer unobserved. He wandered into his living room with Millicent under one arm and a watering can in hand. He leaned out to his window box, inhaling the scent of fresh herbs and was startled by the sound of grunts and slaps echoing up the brickwork of the lane.

Hux tilted his head, peering across to what he assumed was the living room of the opposite flat. A punching bag now hung from the ceiling and his new neighbour was, to put it lightly, beating the ever loving shit out of it. He was shirtless, muscles gleaming with sweat and Hux was suddenly acutely conscious of his own skinny self, stood there in boxers and a threadbare t-shirt. He noticed the other man look towards him and turned away, focusing on his chives.

Maybe he looked over again once or twice, but that was all.

It soon became apparent that the other man worked hours almost as irregular as Hux, although admittedly in Hux’s case, that was down to himself. He would often be sitting at his desk in the early hours of the morning, poring over blueprints in the light of a single lamp when he’d see the hall light flicker on across the way, announcing his neighbour’s arrival. Hux guessed he might be a bouncer or security of some sort, at least if the muscles were any indication. 

Every observation followed the same pattern. Upon his arrival home the man would stretch, pulling his shirt off, throwing it into what Hux guessed was his bedroom. He would then wander down the hall to where Hux’s view was clearer before practically falling into the next room. In the dark of night his silhouette was distinct in the frosted glass of the bathroom, the steam slowly blurring it away. This was when Hux would stop his observations, his neighbour’s return was a usually a good indication that it was time for bed.

And so it became something of a routine for Hux, glancing over, checking in. He found himself picking up little things, details of the man’s life, slowly piecing together a picture of his neighbour. 

For one thing, he was fit, the punching bag just one of his workouts. He also lifted weights and every so often Hux would spot him running in the park, always just a little way ahead of him. By the time Hux got back he would already have showered and changed into what Hux recognised as his work clothes. Probably as they were the only ones not completely covered in paint. 

It seemed that the man was something of an artist in his spare time, either that or he was making some absolutely terrible decorating choices. Hux would see him, bare chested with brush in hand and paint flecks on one cheek and wonder what exactly he was working on. Whatever it was, it came complete with loud music and grunts almost as intense as those Hux heard when the man was attacking his punching bag. The sounds did things to Hux, setting a low burn in his stomach and raising little prickles on the back of his neck, making him acutely aware of just how long it had been since someone had made those noises because of him.

As it turned out, his neighbour had no such troubles. A few weeks after the man had moved in he was jolted from his work by the sound of a door slamming open. The night was warm, leading Hux to leave the windows open, amplifying the sounds that echoed through the lane. His brows creased and he shot upright, his first thought being that his neighbour was being attacked. He had someone pressed against the wall and Hux’s hand hovered over his phone, at least until the man’s head tilted back, allowing the stranger to run a tongue up his neck. 

Hux’s cheeks immediately flared, burning hot. Oh. He turned back to his work, running a hand through his hair. None of his business, of course not. Now where were his files?

The shadow of a moan fluttered across the lane, making Hux’s stomach flip, it was nothing like the punching noises, not at all. He peeked over to see his neighbour and the other man laugh, stumbling into his bedroom, the door slamming shut, a note of finality in the still night air. Hux rose to latch the window, trying not to think of bruising kisses and deep moans, the overwhelming feeling of being pressed against the wall by someone well muscled. He brushed his hair back from his face with a sigh, it wasn’t fair. 

Hux woke the next morning tangled in his sheets. He’d been consumed by dreams of dark hair and soft lips pressed against his skin. He grumbled, throwing his pillow to the floor only to receive a glare from Millicent.

“Oh stop it, it landed nowhere near you.” Hux stretched out with a sigh. He was due in the office today, a prospect that meant the dreaded spectre that was public transport. Scratching idly at Millicent’s ears he waited for his alarm to go off before swallowing down his usual anxiety medication to start his morning routine, mind still drifting back to the half formed images of the night before.

Breakfast was quick, for both himself and Millie and before Hux knew it he was pushing his way out of the door into the damp grey morning. His bus stop was just across the road, right at the entrance of the park, empty at this time except for the most serious of joggers. Hux wrapped the grey wool of his coat around him, knowing that by the afternoon it would be unnecessary. His eyes flickered over to the house next to him, seeing the door fly open as the bus pulled up with a screech.

A vaguely familiar dishevelled man jumped on with an apologetic smile to the bus driver and sat himself just in front of Hux. Hux’s eyes narrowed, trying to place him as the bus pulled away. There was a low buzz and the man pulled out his phone, voice low but still audible to Hux’s ears.

“Hey, yeah it’s me. No. I didn’t go home last night.” Realisation slowly dawned on Hux, this was the man who had spent the night with his neighbour. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not really wanting to overhear any more. “Ha! Yeah, Kylo, the American guy.” The man leaned back, a note of smug satisfaction in his voice, “Nah, good for a night but I might have _accidentally_ given him the wrong number.” Hux found himself clenching his fists in his lap, not entirely sure why the one-sided conversation was sending waves of irritation through his body. The man continued, letting out a derisive laugh, “You should have seen his flat, he thinks he’s some sort of painter on the side, honestly, I couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Yeah? Well maybe. If I want someone clingy who moans like a whore then _maybe_ I’ll think about finding his number again.” Hux felt his lips pursing, the rudeness of this man already putting a dampener on his day. “Okay, yeah. Talk to you later. Bye.” The stranger leapt up at the next stop, still smirking to himself and leaving Hux silently fuming. For once he was actually looking forward to the office, maybe shouting at people would make him feel better.

Hux spent the next few days keeping an eye on the man across the lane, what had his one night stand called him, Kylo? He’d been visibly cheerful for the first little while, all lopsided grins and the sounds of love songs before his mood took a sudden spike downwards. The paint stains on his clothes and bare chest became darker, the spatters more violent. The light happy music he played turned to screeching guitars and ridiculous drumbeats that made Hux grateful for his triple-glazed windows. The time at his punching bag increased and Hux could hear his growls of frustration and exertion echoing up the lane before cutting off with what sounded alarmingly like a sob. He peered across, faint concern welling up, seeing only a glimpse of dark hair before the lights went out. Sighing he rose, heading for his own bed, a last thought fluttering to Kylo as he turned away.

Things stayed silent and Hux’s concern grew. The opposite flat was dark and still and he found himself watching over more often than working. In the back of his head he considered going over there, but what would he say? ‘Hi I’m your neighbour and I know you’re feeling down but believe me the guy was a dick so cheer up.’ Hux shook his head, that simply wouldn’t do. For all he knew the man didn’t know he existed, let alone that Hux knew his name and was checking in on him.  
Try as he might though, Hux was distracted from his work. He wandered the flat, paperwork in hand, constantly watching for signs of life from across the way. He made some phone calls, organised his files and may have indulged Millicent with a mouse on a string for far longer than was necessary. Still the opposite flat seemed empty. Hux sighed, knowing all too well the bitter tang of rejection, his own love life was pretty much nonexistent, not that he was looking. Everything he needed was right here.

It wasn’t until after dinner that he caught his first glimpse of Kylo. Hux was tending to his plants, clippers in hand, trying not to seem like a madman who whispers encouragement to his peonies when a shadow moved in the corner of his eye. It coalesced into the form of his neighbour, hair dishevelled, deep shadows beneath his eyes. He was wrapped in a blanket as he shuffled through his flat, pausing when he saw Hux watching from across the lane. 

For a second Hux considered turning away as he had the first time, ignoring the man, pretending he hadn’t been watching but something inside told him that wouldn’t do. Instead he smiled, trying not to look like he knew Kylo had been rejected, if that was indeed something you could convey in a look. Kylo nodded, lips curving in a half smile of their own and Hux’s heart lightened. He raised his hand to wave across and swore instead, eyes widening as his leaf cutters dropped into the lane below. He turned from the window to race downstairs, not noticing the genuine smile that had spread across Kylo’s face.

After that moment Kylo’s mood slowly began to improve, the music that floated up the lane became lighter, less distinctly emo. He still beat his punching bag within an inch of its life but the noises at least were those of exertion rather than suppressed emotion. Finally Hux could return to his work.

He was still distracted on occasion, one of the problems that came with having a perpetually shirtless neighbour who insisted on being covered in paint, but he made do. It wasn’t until he came home from the office one day to hear music bouncing through the walls, freezing at the sight of Kylo dancing along in nothing but his boxers that he realised just how badly he had it. He’d usually have called the police on his neighbour by this point with the amount of noise he made, but something about the pure joy and freedom flowing from the man made him stop. 

Instead Hux watched, flutters just starting to bubble up in his stomach, lips parted in a silent gasp. Kylo’s body shone with the faint gleam of sweat in the early evening light, pale yellow sunlight on his skin. His hair shone, twisting and dancing even more than the muscled body. It was shaken back with a flick and Hux got a glimpse at the smile on Kylo’s face, completely free, unconcerned with anything in the world outside and absolutely entrancing. Hux could feel the blood slowly rising to his cheeks, the rest of his body starting to tingle. He tore his gaze away, he and Kylo may have finally acknowledged each other, but watching the man dance in his underwear was quite another thing. Hux shook his head, attempting to clear away the image of swivelling hips and panting pink lips and decided the best course of action was to take a shower. Preferably a cold one.

For the next few days Hux avoided looking over, choosing to bury himself in his work. It was ridiculous, developing an interest in someone he’d never actually met or spoken to. Never mind the fact that he didn’t _actually_ know the man’s name, all he had to go on was half a conversation from a guy on the bus. No. He didn’t have time for any silliness like that, design proposals for the new Heathrow Terminal were coming up and Snoke was determined that the contract would be theirs. He had work to do, and nothing was going to distract him.

Hux’s late nights now stretched into early mornings. He worked from home every day, only stopping for the occasional food run to the supermarket. At least on the rare occasions when he remembered to eat. When his eyes began to burn he switched from contacts to glasses. When sleep threatened to overwhelm him he dosed himself with caffeine, and when the first light of the sun started to creep over the trees of the park, only then would he call it a night. He slumped into his bed, eyes itching and fingers aching, letting out a sigh as Millie twined herself into a ball at his stomach. There were three weeks to go before the proposal date, Hux just had to keep up the pace. No distractions.

The haze of tiredness didn’t set in until the end of the second week. Hux was ahead of schedule and barring the burning behind his eyes and the now near-constant throbbing in his head, he was feeling very positive. In his estimation he would be finished in three more nights, giving him plenty of time to recover before the meetings actually took place. The stubble of his rapidly growing beard tickled against his palm as he leaned his cheek into it, head heavy. The lane outside was still dark, the giggles of late night partygoers long since gone. Hux blinked slowly under the light of his lamp, focus wavering on the paper before him. He could hear the blood pounding in his head, the rush of it through his veins, an ebb and flow like water, lulling him to sleep. He imagined fingers stroking through his hair, cool and soothing and a gentle voice in his ear, _go to bed_. He sighed at the deep tones, losing himself to the warmth.

“Dude seriously, go to bed.”

Hux’s eyes blinked, fuzzily focusing behind his glasses. Through the window, across the lane Kylo stood, his own window open, leaning out across the distance.

“You’ve been up for days. Whatever it is you’re doing, it can wait. Go to bed.”

Hux didn’t reply, only nodded blearily, eyes still not focusing properly. All he knew was that the voice was warm and soothing and strong. He flicked off the lamp without a second glance backwards and fell into bed with a sigh.

Somehow he managed to stay ahead of his schedule despite returning to his standard routine. The click of Kylo’s door was his signal for bed and he made sure it stayed that way, wanting to avoid another interaction. He could still feel the phantom imaginings of hands in his hair every time he closed his eyes. Pushing it down became second nature by the time it came to present his proposal and Hux made a mental note to himself that if things went well he would find a way to introduce himself to the man properly. He always did work better with a rewards system in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter can be found [here](https://instantlysupercoffee.tumblr.com/image/159407122187).


	2. Chapter 2

The day Hux returned to the office was damp and grey and his mood was no better. The airport contract still hung in the aether and the calls from Snoke had been steadily increasing. Hux could feel himself digging his nails into his palms, the small crescent marks biting at him, setting him more on edge. He pressed his face against the cool metal of the lift as it ascended and inhaled deeply. Breathe in, breathe out. Nothing complex, just breathe. He could do this, the anxiety wouldn’t win, he’d taken his meds as always and things were going to be fine. He consciously unclenched his fists, trying to think logically and push back the wave of panic that threatened to drown him. The presentation had gone well. Snoke had been pleased. That much was certain. The lift pinged and Hux straightened himself, brushing invisible dust from his suit. Face fixed in an expression of calm he held his breath to step into the office.

And was met with a wall of sound.

Half a dozen hands reached to clap him on the shoulder and he was surrounded by the sound of applause. Blinking, Hux spotted Thanisson toasting him with a mug of coffee and Mitaka gazing at him with the same sickening look of adoration he always wore. He turned away, relief flooding his limbs, making them suddenly heavy with exhaustion. At the same time his head was light, giddy, the weight of Snoke’s expectations momentarily off his back.

“I’m guessing this means we got the contract then?” Hux smiled. He spotted a tall blonde slipping through the crowd. Phasma. His friend since university. She must have heard the commotion from the lawyer’s office that shared their floor. Phasma claimed that she’d chosen the firm based on their reputation but Hux had the sneaking suspicion that she hadn’t wanted them to grow apart. Not that he’d ever bring it up of course. God forbid them ever seeming _fond_ of each other. 

Hux held his hands up, silencing the office crowd. “Right. We can celebrate properly after I’ve talked to Snoke. Until then I’m sure you’ve got plenty of work to be getting on with.” He winked at Phasma gesturing for her to follow him into his cubicle. She leaned against his desk with a smirk as he flopped into his chair.

“So congratulations are in order it seems.” Phasma flipped her shining platinum hair over one shoulder and leaned back into the hallway to scan over Unamo at her desk. “Pub tonight?”

Hux leaned back in his chair exhaling softly, “Another night maybe. I may have pushed myself a _tad_ too far this time. I’m exhausted.”

Phasma only snickered, “Oh you poor baby.” She straightened up, ruffling a hand through Hux’s hair. “Tell you what, I’ll bring some drinks over, we can celebrate tonight and head out with the work lot next weekend or something.”

“Fair enough,” Hux shrugged, “although don’t act like I don’t know _why_ you want to come out with us.” He followed Phasma’s gaze and leaned up to whisper in her ear, “Buy the first round and I’ll put in a good word for you.”

A gentle shove to the shoulder sent him back into his seat and Phasma stalked out, a predatory smile ghosting across her lips, “As if I need you to do that.”

Hux snorted and leaned backwards in his chair, shouting, voice amplified in the small cubicle “Guess I’ll see you tonight then.” He could hear the laughter of Thanisson in the next cube before his curly head popped over the dividing wall.

“Count me in for that night out, okay?”

Hux just smiled before turning to his desk, face falling as he steeled himself and picked up the phone. Time to call Snoke. 

By the time the day was over Hux was definitely ready for a drink. He slumped against the window on the bus home, desperate for the comfort of his flat. His first priority though was the kitchen as Millicent greeted him with hungry mews, soon turning to contented purrs. Folding his jacket on the chair Hux loosened his tie with a sigh, wandering into the living room to flop onto the couch. He watched as Millicent ran across to jump onto the window ledge, his eyes unconsciously tracking further over across the lane. There was a movement in the corner of his eye and Hux felt the familiar flutters rise in his stomach. 

Kylo was wearing an apron of all things, floury handprints dotted up the red fabric, a single smudge across one cheek, the picture of domesticity. Beneath the apron he was shirtless as always and Hux could feel himself biting his lower lip. The waves of dark hair were tied back in a loose ponytail that exposed the lines of Kylo’s neck and Hux swallowed reflexively. He checked his watch, hoping he had time for a shower before Phasma arrived.

When Phasma finally turned up Hux was well and truly relaxed, even if his damp hair did keep flopping in front of his face. He watched, eyes widening as Phasma pulled bottle after bottle from her bag like some sort of alcoholic Mary Poppins.

“Are you expecting more people?” Hux asked as a fifth bottle of wine appeared from the depths of Phasma’s purse. “Surely this is more than enough.”

Pulling out a bottle of tequila with a flourish Phasma simply grinned. “Hux. Come on. You’ve just scored your company the biggest contract in years. You need to get drunk and celebrate. Who knows when that creepy boss of yours will let you have time off now.” She accepted the corkscrew from Hux, breaking into the first bottle of wine. “You’ll be a prisoner in your own home.” 

Hux tutted, rolling his eyes as he accepted his glass, “It’s not that bad. I _like_ this flat.” His eyes flickered to the window, watching for a second before turning back to Phasma. “Anyway, I can always rely on you for company.” He raised his glass in a mock toast, face quirking in a smile.

“How fun for me.” Phasma’s voice was dry but her eyes sparkled. “Now. What are we ordering for dinner? I refuse to be subjected to your cooking again.”

“Hmm?” Hux blinked quizzically, too distracted by the movement of dark hair through the window over Phasma’s shoulder. She spun around, following his gaze.  
“What’s got you so distracted then?”

Hux waved his hand dismissively, sipping at his wine, “Oh nothing. Just a new neighbour. They finally sold the flat across the lane.” 

“Oh nice, anyone interesting?” Phasma craned her neck, peering across. There was no movement in the opposite flat and Hux found himself feeling slightly grateful. Heat was rising on the back of his neck and ears and he gulped down his wine, trying to seem nonchalant.

“Just a guy. Dark hair, tall. Doesn’t seem to own any shirts,” Hux smiled, “I think he paints or something,” he took another drink before continuing on. “He works almost as late as I do. I’ve noticed him coming home once or twice.” Phasma’s eyebrows raised in a delicate arch, a smirk forming as she sipped her drink, watching Hux get more and more animated as he spoke. “Plays a lot of rock music when he’s working out, but you know, not at inconsiderate hours, he’s quite good that way. He always turns it down when Millie’s at the window, he must not want to scare her, which is very considerate for someone I’ve never even met- what?”

Phasma’s eyes glinted as she topped up his glass, smile spreading like the warmth of alcohol through Hux’s body, “You fancy him.”

“Do not.” Hux answered quickly, well aware of the blush spreading across his ears.

“Then why do you keep looking at the window, hmm?” 

Hux faltered, “I- um, that is to say…” He gulped down more wine, “Shut up Phasma! We’ll order pizza shall we?”

Three bottles in and Phasma was giggling to herself as she sifted through Hux’s DVD collection. “Musicals… musicals… more musicals. Honestly Hux, could you be any more stereotypically gay?”

“Well _yes_ ,” Hux replied, “I could have a lovely boyfriend and be sitting here celebrating with him instead of listening to you play film critic.” He winced as Phasma flopped back onto the couch, clapping him heartily on the shoulder.

“You could have a boyfriend quite easily if you weren’t so bloody fussy you know. What about Mitaka at the office? He fancies you.” Phasma’s hand was steady as she refilled their glasses, her face quizzical.

Hux sighed, leaning back into the squashy cushions of the couch, “I’ve made it quite clear I don’t date where I work. Besides, Mitaka is not my type.”

“Oh yes, what _is_ your type then?” Phasma’s gaze travelled past Hux’s face to the window behind him, “Tall, dark and shirtless perhaps?” Hux turned to see Kylo across the lane in his flat, arms behind his back as he stretched out, muscles straining across his chest and shoulders. Phasma gave a low whistle and raised her glass in a mock toast, “I’ve got to admit Hux, the view _is_ lovely.”

Hux breathed in a retort and spluttered, wine slopping down his shirt. Phasma just laughed and began rubbing circles on his back. Tears were squeezed from the corners of Hux’s eyes as he bent double, his coughs causing Millicent to skitter from the couch, tail puffed in alarm. “Ugh, shit.” Hux brushed his hands down the damp shirt, “I need to get this in the wash.”

“Ooh I know! Take it off now!” Phasma’s eyes were as wide as her smile, “Give Mr Next Door something to look at for a change.”

“Oh no. Not a chance.” Hux stood, only wavering slightly, “How do you think that would look to him?” He pointed across to the thankfully empty room opposite, “Me, undressing for the beautiful woman in my living room.”

“Ha! You think I’m beautiful?!” Phasma snorted, fingers fumbling at the corkscrew on the next bottle of wine. “Fine, go clean your shirt or whatever, I’ll find us something to watch.”

Hux pottered through the hallway in his socked feet trying not to slide on the polished wooden floor. He pulled his shirt off as he went, muttering to himself something about stripteases and wine stains. Millicent peered out from under his bed, blinking up in an accusing stare, Hux’s eyes softened and he bent to pick her up, scratching her behind the ears, “Sorry about the noise Millie.” He caught sight of himself in the mirror and blinked, nose wrinkling. Skinny and pale and soft about the stomach, no chance was he undressing in front of the window. Millicent’s nose sniffed at the damp spot on his chest and she let out a soft mew at the smell of wine, Hux just chuckled, “Okay fine, I’ll put you down.” He grabbed a clean t-shirt from his drawer and headed back into the hall to hear the strains of a familiar refrain.

He smiled as he entered the living room, accepting his once again full glass from Phasma, “Oh! I thought you didn’t like this one.” The only response was a roll of Phasma’s eyes and a sly grin.

For someone who disparaged his tastes as much as she did, Phasma did seem to know the words to an awful lot of musicals, Hux thought as he watched her sing into an empty wine bottle. He was lying the length of the couch, feet propped on Phasma’s lap. His own microphone was a shoe and their duet was, in his opinion, perfectly in tune. The windows were thrown open to let in the air and the sound of their voices bounced down the brickwork of the lane.

Without warning Hux’s feet were shoved aside as Phasma lurched up from the couch. Her usual elegance was all but gone, her hair dishevelled where she kept shoving it back from her face. Hux himself had given up all pretense of hair management, choosing instead to blow the soft copper strands from his face every time they blocked his view. He could hear Phasma stumbling to the bathroom and rose shakily to his own feet to pour out the last few drops of wine. 

Behind him the film started an upbeat tune that had Hux’s hips moving and his head bobbing to the beat. Eyes closed he lifted the empty bottle to his mouth as a microphone, mimicking Phasma’s earlier actions. As he sang he could hear a resonance, a lower baritone accompanying him, harmonising perfectly. There was a flush on Hux’s face that was only partly alcohol related and as he opened his eyes he could see Kylo across the way, dancing to himself and singing along, word for word.

The rest of the night was lost in a swirl of music and giggles and endless teasing from Phasma who stumbled out of the flat around three in the morning still singing and clutching the remainder of the tequila as she poured herself into a taxi. Hux waved her off from the window and swayed to the couch, the swirling in his head overtaking him. He stared at the ceiling, watching the light spiral blurrily before darkness overtook him and he dropped into drunken oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux awoke the next morning with the sun on his face and drool on his couch cushions. His limbs ached, his head pounded and his stomach roiled. With a groan he rolled onto his back and felt the flat shift with him, black spots blooming beneath his closed eyelids. It was by sheer force of will that Hux managed to sit upright, a wave of nausea rolling over him as he inhaled deeply. His tongue felt too big for his mouth and Hux groaned again, leaning back against the couch. At least it was the weekend, he reasoned, it’s not like he had anywhere to be.

After about ten minutes of internal motivational speeches Hux was on his feet, legs shaking and unsteady as he wandered to the kitchen, hair in disarray. The triumph he felt at successfully pouring a glass of water was only eclipsed by the sheer joy of actually drinking it. The water spread through him, momentarily clearing his head enough to fumble through the cupboards for a small tin of cat food, which he spooned into Millicent’s dish trying not to retch at the smell. Leaning heavily against the countertop Hux waited for the telltale patter of pawpads on the polished floor that always preceded Millie’s arrival.

The flat was silent.

Hux frowned to himself and lurched into the hallway, maybe he’d accidentally shut Millicent in the bedroom. That was the last thing he needed, an angry cat and probably a mess to clean up too. His voice croaked out, hoarse, “Sorry Millie, I really hope you didn’t pee in my shoes.” He turned the doorknob and waited for her to wind around his ankles, surprised not to hear even a single mew. “Oh come on, you’re not that annoyed are you?” Hux back gave a twinge as he lowered himself to the floor to peer under the bed. There was nothing there except the box where he stored his shoes.

Concern bubbled in Hux’s stomach, taking precedence over his hangover as he searched the flat. Having only five rooms it didn’t take long for the cold sweat of fear to wash over him. Millie was nowhere to be found.

Panic sobered Hux more quickly than any painkiller could and he grabbed his phone, scrolling quickly to Phasma’s name. She greeted him with a voice that sounded as rough as Hux’s nerves.

“Whatcha phoning me for this time of day Hux? Shouldn’t you still be asleep Mr _too-exhausted-to-go-to-the-pub-but-just-fine-to-drink-tequila-at-3am_? Bugger off and leave me to die in peace.”

“Phasma, I need you to listen to me. Millicent isn’t in the flat. At any point last night did you have the door open?”

“No, not until I left and- oh, shit, I’m _so_ sorry Hux. I went back in to get my purse. I must have left it open. Just give me time to get dressed and I’ll come over and help look for her.”

Hux’s hand was clenched in a fist, nails gouging into the soft skin of his palm. Anger bloomed in his chest, “No. I’ll find her myself. You’ve done enough.” He tossed his phone onto the couch and grabbed his keys, heading for the door. It didn’t matter that he was wearing last night’s clothes, it didn’t matter that his head was pounding and he smelled like he’d skipped the sunrise and gone straight to a tequila afternoon, Millie was missing and she needed him.

He headed straight for the park with an open tin of food in hand, eyes roving under hedges and up trees, searching for just a hint of orange fur. His aching muscles protested as he wandered, panic growing with every step. The heat was rising, both in the air and through his body as the day went on, turning his limbs to lead. Try as he might his search proved fruitless and the hollow pit in his stomach was beginning to ache. Whether with hunger or anxiety he couldn’t tell, but it was with a heavy heart that he returned to his flat.

Hux’s head was filled with plans for pictures and reward posters as he trudged his way up the stairs. He suspected he looked as bad as he felt, the rasp of stubble rough on his palm when he rubbed across his face. His hair stuck to his scalp with sweat and Hux could only imagine just how bad he smelled. All he wanted was to get his aching body into the shower and think about getting his posters made up. He rounded the corner fumbling for his keys and stopped short.

Leaning against his door with his long legs stretched across the hallway, sat Kylo. His hair played in soft waves around his face as he bent to stroke the curled ginger ball of fluff in his lap. Millicent. It was like a picture from a dream and Hux had the momentary suspicion he was still drunk.

His heart leapt into his throat, threatening to choke him. This was definitely not the scenario he’d imagined when he’d thought about meeting Kylo properly for the first time. In his head he’d been in one of his nicer outfits, not last night’s t-shirt that stank of tequila and sweat. He’d been erudite and charming, possibly getting to know Kylo over a candlelit dinner, instead of stumbling up the stairs a hungover mess and clutching an open tin of cat food.

All Hux’s thoughts passed through his head in a single instant as Millicent let out a chirping meow of recognition and hazel eyes rose to meet his own.

“Oh, hello, you’re home.” Kylo unfolded himself from the floor and stood to meet Hux, Millicent still cradled against his broad chest. “I found your cat out in the lane.”

Hux’s mouth fell open in a soft breath. “Yes. Thank you, I was just… um, looking.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the park before straightening up, shaking himself slightly. “Where are my manners? Please, come in.” 

Hux could feel the heat from Kylo’s body radiating out as he stood aside to let him unlock the door. His own ears were burning in return and Hux hoped it wasn’t noticeable. The flat was the same mess he had left it in, bottles strewn across the living room and empty pizza boxes littering the couch. “Can I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee?” Hux asked leading Kylo into the kitchen where Millicent hopped straight up onto the countertop, wolfing down the breakfast Hux had put out hours earlier.

Kylo was sat at the table, peering around the flat, eyebrows raised, “Uh, tea is fine, thanks.”

“I’m sorry about the mess,” Hux said, following Kylo’s gaze, “I left in a bit of a rush this morning.” He scratched Millicent behind the ears, unable to stop the soft smile that curled on his lips. She was safe.

“No it’s cool, I noticed you had someone over. Your…” The deep voice was hesitant, “Girlfriend?” 

Hux choked, breath bursting out of him in a short laugh, “Phasma?! Aha, no, not at all. Girlfriends are really _not_ my area. Hers maybe, but not me.”

He wasn’t sure if he imagined it, but Kylo’s face seemed to brighten a little, his small smile growing ever so slightly wider. Hux could feel his stomach fluttering and turned away, busying himself with making tea. He glanced over his shoulder, “I didn’t introduce myself by the way,” Taking the mugs in his hand he brought them to the small table, a tingle of electricity shooting through his stomach when large fingers brushed against his own as he handed over the tea. “I’m Hux, Armitage Hux.” He cocked his head towards the kitchen, “You’ve already met Millicent."

He was given a lopsided smile in return and a large hand was offered across the table. “Kylo Ren, nice to meet you.” Hux shook his hand, feeling the warmth and strength almost radiating from Kylo’s skin. Plush lips took a sip of tea and Hux felt himself swallow reflexively. As things went, this wasn’t the worst introduction really.

“So,” he said, settling down at the table, mug cradled in his hands, “what brings you to London, Kylo Ren?”

The rest of the afternoon was spent in pleasant conversation and Hux could feel his mood lightening more and more. Whether it was the dissipation of his hangover or the fact he was finally talking to Kylo he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that this wasn’t turning out to be that bad a day after all. Before he knew it Kylo was glancing at his watch and turning to Hux with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry I can’t stay, but I need to go get ready for work.”

Hux rose, fumbling with his mug, his other hand sweeping through the mess of his hair, “Oh of course, I’m sorry for keeping you all afternoon.”

“No, don’t apologise.” Kylo’s voice wavered for a second, “It was nice meeting you, I’m sure we can do it again some time.”

Hux nodded, a feeling of anticipation bubbling up inside him. “Of course, you uh- know where to find me.” He walked Kylo to the door, trying not to stare at the broad arms, muscles just barely hidden beneath his tight shirt. “Thank you again for finding Millie. I don’t want to think what might have happened if you hadn’t.”

Dark brown eyes met Hux’s own and he felt his breath catch a little, Kylo just gave a slow smile, “Well I always see her sitting across here, I just wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah, well… I guess I’ll see you later, Hux.”

“Of course, bye for now,” Hux closed the door, leaning back against it with a sigh, feeling like he was fifteen again and just realising he fancied boys, “...Kylo.”

Millicent blinked at Hux from the end of the hallway before meowing softly and pattering down to rub against his legs. “Come on then Millie, we might as well get this place tidied up.” 

Once the place was in some semblance of order and Hux was finally able to shower he flopped onto the couch, Millicent instantly jumping up to curl beside him. It seemed her little adventure outside the flat had convinced her that the best place to be was by Hux’s side. He smiled, petting her softly and wincing as he slumped back onto something hard. Reaching under the cushion he drew out his phone, face blanching. The screen was filled with missed calls and texts from Phasma and Hux’s chest clenched, he really shouldn’t have been as harsh with her this morning. He brushed a hand across his face and hit call.

“Hux! Did you find Millicent? I was out all day going around animal shelters and vets to see if anyone found her. I’m so, so sorry.”

Hux felt the guilt bubbling up in his stomach, Phasma sounded as worried as he had been. “It’s okay Phasma, she’s home. I’m really sorry for being such an arsehole this morning.”

“Oh shut up Hux, you were worried, it’s fine. Where did you find her?”

“Funny story actually. You know Mr Tall, Dark and Shirtless? Well it turns out his name is Kylo Ren, he’s a bouncer at the Starkiller Lounge, he’s originally from California, he came over to London after art school and he was here all afternoon after he found Millie and brought her home.” Hux felt the familiar blush starting to rise on his neck, “And Phasma, he’s even lovelier up close. I am _completely_ fucked.”

He could practically hear the gears in Phasma’s head turning as she digested the information and when she spoke her tone was slow and considered, “The Starkiller Lounge? Well then, I think I know where we’re going on the work night out.”

“Oh no, you are not dragging the entire office there just so you can see me make an arse out of myself in front of my hot neighbour. Seriously Phasma, we’re not going to Starkiller and that’s final.”

A week later and Hux was stood in a queue that stretched to the end of the street, foot tapping nervously as his workmates chattered amongst themselves. The red lights of Starkiller lit the street and the beat of the music was already vibrating through his body. Phasma stood just ahead of him, every so often craning her neck to peer at the entrance to the club. Each time she turned back she gave Hux a thumbs up, much to the confusion of Mitaka.

“Um, why does she keep doing that?” Mitaka shuffled his feet, face creased in concern at Hux’s irritated expression. Beside him Unamo was reapplying her lipstick, pouting at her reflection in her compact before turning to Mitaka with a smirk.

“Apparently Hux has a thing for the bouncer here,” she said, not noticing how Mitaka’s face fell, “But who cares about that, I want to know how long we’ll be waiting in this bloody queue. Oi Phasma! Is this line moving or what?”

As if spurred by Unamo’s words the crowd shuffled forwards giving Hux his first glimpse of Kylo at work. He was dressed all in black, muscles just visible under the tight fabric. Every so often he would hold two fingers to his earpiece and nod guests through the door. Hux could feel his heart starting to hammer in his chest, the blood pounding in his ears. Before he knew it the office group were at the head of the line and there he was, standing right in front of them.

Dark eyes flickered in recognition and Kylo’s mouth curved in a smile, “Hey! Hux! This must be the work celebration you mentioned.” He stepped aside, ushering them in with a flourish. “Have a good night everyone.”

Hux let the rest of the group file past, hovering for a second. In the corner of his eye he saw Thanisson gently steer Mitaka through the door and felt a wave of affection for the blond. “So, uh, Kylo. Are you here until closing?”

“Oh sure, someone has to make sure they clear the place out.” Kylo turned away to scan the queue. “Maybe I’ll catch you at the end of the night. Enjoy yourself. Make sure the cat stays in when you get home though, yeah?”

Hux huffed a laugh through his nose, “Oh believe me, I will not be getting that drunk again for a good long while.”

Kylo just laughed, eyes meeting Hux’s and sending a shiver up his spine. “Well that’s good then, I won’t have to drag you out of here at three in the morning.”

“Not if I can help it anyway.” Hux patted Kylo’s elbow and headed for the entrance to the club. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Sure, later man."

It took all of Hux’s efforts not to look back as he walked into the club with a spring in his step. He was immediately grabbed into a booth by Phasma and found himself surrounded by the curious eyes of his coworkers. “So?” Phasma hissed, “What did you say?”

“Nothing really, small talk. Seriously Phasma, this isn’t a big deal.” Hux shook his arm from her grasp, “Anyway, I believe we were here to celebrate the airport contract. Who’s buying?”

Several drinks later and it was definitely a celebration. Unamo was seated firmly on Phasma’s lap and giggling at whatever was being whispered in her ear in between sips of champagne. Datoo, who had seemed averse to the club at first, had perked up considerably and was seated at the bar, trying and failing to catch the attention of the pretty bartender. Hux was leaning on a balcony overlooking the dancefloor, watching with amusement as Rodinon danced, throwing some of the most bizarre shapes Hux had ever seen. In their booth Mitaka was throwing back shots at an alarming rate until Thanisson pressed a glass of water into his hand, one hand rubbing circles on his shoulder. Hux smiled and sipped steadily at his drink, not wanting to overdo things. 

The club was packed, the dance floor heaving and sweaty, undulating below Hux like the back of some great beast. Across the room he saw the door open and the broad form of Kylo cutting through the crowd. A few words with the bartender and he made his way up the stairs, a bottle of water in hand. Hux watched as Kylo scanned the room, hoping their eyes might lock. It seemed though that Kylo was more concerned with a drunken businessman than searching for Hux and quickly moved on in his patrols.

Feeling a twinge of disappointment Hux returned to the booth where Kaplan sat contentedly nursing a pint. He raised it in toast to Hux, “The rest of them are out dancing if you were wondering.”

Hux nodded, eyes trailing over to where Unamo was twirling Mitaka on the dancefloor before he felt a sudden tap on his arm. Thanisson stood before him, thumb jerked towards the others. Hux downed his drink and stood. There was no reason to sit and pine, he had just scored his company the biggest contract in five years and he was damn well going to celebrate it. Sliding onto the dancefloor he was immediately grabbed by Phasma. Hux grinned, feeling the press of bodies around him. Kylo Ren could wait, tonight he was going to dance.

The night had turned cold by the time they stumbled out of the club and the queue for taxis already stretched down the street. Rodinon, Kaplan and Datoo had left a few hours ahead of the rest and looking at the line for the taxis Hux slightly wished he’d thought to do the same. Thanisson shouldered a particularly inebriated Mitaka and frowned. “It’s a long wait isn’t it? I might just get the night bus.” 

Phasma nodded, arm around Unamo, “Maybe let Mitaka sleep it off at your place, I don’t think it’s a good idea for him to go home on his own.”

“Yeah, probably for the best.” Thanisson nudged Mitaka, “That okay with you Dopheld?”

“Mnph… bed.” Mitaka’s head flopped forward until his nose was pressed into Thanisson’s shoulder.

“Yes, that’s fine, you can have my bed. Just try not to throw up in it, okay?” Thanisson gave a wry smile, “See you on Monday then? Hux, you in the office at all this week?”

“I’m due in from Monday until Wednesday,” Hux said with a shudder, “Snoke will be coming in to review some things.”

“Ooh a visit from the Crypt Keeper? You’ll understand if I don’t stop by during lunch next week, won’t you?” Phasma’s nose wrinkled. “Anyway, I need food. Who’s up for chips?”

Hux shook his head. “I’m just going to get into the taxi queue I think.” His skin was flushed and warm, the buzz of alcohol still thrumming beneath his skin.

“Suit yourself. We’re just heading back to mine tonight anyway, it’s not too far. I’ll text you when we get in.” She gave Hux a rough one-armed hug and sauntered off, Unamo’s arm twined around her waist. 

Hux nodded and wandered to the back of the line. The cold was starting to get to him and he could feel goosebumps rising on his skin. Checking his watch he sighed, at this rate the sun would be up by the time he got home. The majority of the crowd were drunk and noisy, singing and dancing in the street, the smell of late night takeaways wafting unpleasantly up the line. Nearby a car door slammed and Hux jolted as a voice shouted out his name.

“Hux, hey! You need a ride home?” 

Turning Hux found himself face to face with Kylo. Behind him was a black cab with the engine running, the dark-haired driver peering out the window with an expression of slight concern on his face. Hux took another look at the queue and let out a grateful sigh. “That would be very much appreciated.”

“Yeah just climb on in.” Kylo swung the door open, sliding along the passenger seat and leaning forward to talk to the driver. Hux was just getting in when he heard the last words of their conversation.

“... sure about this buddy? You know what happened the last time.”

“Shut up Poe, it’s not like that. He lives next door. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Hux ducked into the car with a tight-lipped smile and a sinking feeling in his chest, nodding politely to the driver. “Thanks for this. I don’t know how you managed to get a car so quickly though.”

“Oh Poe’s a friend of mine. He always drives me home, saves waiting in the line.” Kylo’s hand came up to run through his hair and Hux had to mentally stop himself from staring at his lips as he talked, “Poe, this is Hux, my neighbour.”

“Nice to meet ya buddy,” said Poe flashing a smile in the rearview mirror, “I’d shake your hand but I think you wanna get home in one piece, right?”

Hux just smiled, too busy watching Kylo sigh and stretch out. He was rubbing one large hand down the back of his neck and Hux wanted nothing more than to reach over and help, maybe work the knots from his tired shoulders before running fingers down his back…

“-so the guy from the gallery said he’d be able to take a look at the paintings next week.” Kylo’s voice jolted Hux from his daydream, making him sit up with a flutter of shame. He wanted to get to know Kylo as a person, not just attractive window dressing.

“I’d love to see your art some time actually,” he said, hoping the dark of the car was enough to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. “What sort of painting do you do?”

“Oh oils mostly, my art teacher always said I was too heavy handed for watercolours.” Kylo shifted in his seat to face Hux, “I didn’t go to art school until I finished college,” he jerked a thumb at his chest, “I’m a business graduate if you can believe it. Was all set to take over my dad’s auto shop.”

“Yes, I remember you saying the other day that you came over here after art school.” The cold outside was forgotten in the warmth of the car, the close proximity of Kylo’s body. “What changed your mind about the family business?”

“My mom,” Kylo smiled fondly, “she said she knew I wasn’t completely happy and pretty much told me to go do something I liked better.”

“That’s really nice.” Hux watched the lights passing by behind Kylo’s head, thinking about his own father, unconsciously gripping tight on his own knee. His phone buzzed in his pocket, a welcome distraction from his thoughts.

 **Phasma:** _home safe, u?_

_On my way, sharing a taxi with Kylo (!)_

**Phasma:** _don't do anything I wouldn't_

Hux exhaled with a small laugh, turning off the bright screen before Kylo chanced to look over and see the parade of aubergines Phasma had sent him. They were passing by the park now and Hux dug into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

“So what do I owe you?” he said as they pulled up.

“Oh don’t worry, Kylo’s already paid,” Poe leaned back, flashing Hux a dazzling smile. It would have been quite disarming if it weren’t for the fact that all Hux’s attention was on Kylo. Both men slipped from the car and with a final wave to Poe, they stood together in front of their buildings, completely alone save the moths around the lamps in the lane. Hux swallowed, feet shuffling, completely unsure of what to say. Kylo seemed to be in the same situation, hands in his pockets as he rocked on his heels.

“I guess I-”

“Well I suppose-”

They each stopped, waiting for the other to continue talking. Their breaths puffed out, little clouds in the dark night air. Hux waited, watching Kylo run a hand through his hair. “So yeah, anyway, it was nice seeing you tonight.”

“You too,” Hux breathed out, “Thanks again for the lift, I’d probably still be in that queue otherwise.”

“Well I couldn’t leave you stranded.” Kylo smiled, soft and hesitant and Hux found his eyes irresistibly drawn to plump pink lips. His heart was thundering as he moved forward, ready to reach up, just as Kylo turned away. “Goodnight then. Hope you had a good time tonight.”

“Ah, yes.” Hux quickly stepped back, fumbling in his pocket for his keys and practically sprinting for the door, “Night then.” He scrambled up the stairs and unlocked his door as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Millicent. Taking the slightest peek into the study he could see across to the hallway of the next flat. Kylo had just closed his own door.

Starting the now familiar routine Kylo stretched and pulled the black shirt over his head, throwing it into the bedroom. Hux bit his lip as Kylo padded closer, in a second he’d turn and the light would go on in the bathroom, Hux had seen it enough times. Instead though, Kylo stopped, just for a second and Hux’s breath quickened. He turned away, hesitating just a second before pulling off his own shirt, not daring to look back. Pushing open his bedroom door he slid inside, wondering if Kylo’s eyes still followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations for this chapter can be found [here](https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/image/157699201451) and [here](http://flukeoffate.tumblr.com/image/153319747796).


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the looming shadow that was Snoke’s office visit, Hux found himself almost calm for the rest of the weekend. Of course there was the ever present undercurrent of self doubt but Hux had learned to deal with that a long time ago. The series of vegetable-based texts that Phasma kept sending him also did wonders to alleviate his mood.

Monday dawned bright and cheerful, the faint chill of Autumn just starting to creep in. The mood in the office was just as light, it seemed that the night out had been a much needed break from the dark cloud that Snoke usually cast over Hux’s workmates. Thanisson hummed to himself in his cubicle and if the silk scarf around Unamo’s neck was any indication, she and Phasma had had a fairly enjoyable weekend themselves. Productivity was up and just for once Hux didn’t dread the coming of the spectre of upper management.

His mood regarding Kylo however, seemed to fluctuate, one moment he was certain the other man was interested and the next he had talked himself out of it. His mind kept flickering back to Kylo’s words _it’s not like that_. He sat that night at his desk, idly tracing over schematics he’d already copied out, mind drifting somewhere in the space between their windows. Hux sighed, head leaning down to rest on his arms, he knew he should sleep. Being in the office meant going to bed at a normal time and he silently willed himself to get up.

The sound of a door closing across the way had Hux sitting upright only to instantly duck back down, hoping the vivid colour of his hair wasn’t sticking up and giving him away. Kylo wasn’t coming home as he had thought, instead he was coming out of the bathroom, hair wet and gleaming. Little drops of water ran down the broad expanse of his back to where a towel hung tantalisingly low on his hips. Hux felt his mouth drop open, his breath speeding up as his body flushed all over. He blinked, fighting the urge to palm himself through his trousers, silently hoping that maybe, just maybe, Kylo might drop the towel.

Breath catching Hux had a sudden image of himself, he was spying, invading the privacy of someone who probably thought of him as a friend at best. _That’s enough_ Hux silently berated himself, disgust rising like bile in his throat, _this has gone on long enough_. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to the papers on his desk. He was pathetic, sitting watching a man who he was certain wasn’t interested, his aborted kiss attempt from the other night confirmed it. No, it was time to move on.

Of course this was a lot easier said than done, no matter how much Hux threw himself into his work, gaining something that may even have been a _smile_ from Snoke, his mind still drifted. He went shopping for seeds to replant his window boxes, trying not to think about what Kylo might like to see. He helped Phasma paint her ceiling, trying not to envision the small spatters on a broad chest. He spent an uncomfortable hour in Thanisson’s cubicle attempting to boost the younger man’s confidence enough to ask Mitaka out, a thin smile on his face, hoping that their love life might work out a bit better than his. When one of their clients mentioned finding someone to paint a mural, his mind flew straight to dark hair and dark eyes and Hux sighed.

It didn’t help that Kylo was now inexplicably _everywhere_. Before Hux had been lucky to see him in his flat for five minutes at a time. Now that he had vowed to get over his little crush of course, the man was more active than ever. His runs in the park always seemed to coincide with Hux’s own, which admittedly, they had done before, but now it was especially noticeable. When Hux left for the office Kylo was bringing in a new canvas, when he came home Kylo was singing in the living room. When he went into town to buy a present for an ex-coworker’s wedding, Kylo was in the same bloody department store looking at toasters. It was ridiculous.

A little over week later and Hux was wandering through the supermarket and caught sight of a familiar head of dark hair that caused his stomach to flip. Kylo’s shoulders were slumped, his dark eyes ringed with darker skin. His fists were clenched at his sides and he appeared to be steeling himself against something. A few steps more and Hux saw exactly what it was. The man from the bus was there, face plastered with a sickly smile as he leaned against the cheese counter. Hux’s pace sped up. Kylo’s forehead was furrowed, his face a mask of unhappiness. The man reached out, fingers coming to stroke against Kylo’s arm and now Hux was close enough to hear his words.

“What happened Kylo baby, you never called,” his eyes roamed over Kylo’s body, looking him up and down, “You look good.”

Hux felt rage bubbling up in his chest and before he could stop himself the words had spilled from his lips, “Kylo sweetheart, did we need milk?”

Kylo turned, relief washing over his face. “We’re fine pumpkin,” his arm slipped around Hux’s waist almost naturally, “I just ran into someone, that’s all.” Hux’s eyes narrowed, the man had stepped back and was now looking him over. 

Hux was glad now that he’d come straight from the office and yet another meeting with clients, he was dressed in his most expensive suit, perfectly tailored to his slim frame. He knew that the soft grey-blue of his cashmere scarf brought out his eyes and his hair was doing the messy-swoop thing that he liked. In short, Hux knew he looked good. A smile that was almost a smirk played across his lips.

“So, yeah, um, nice to see you Kylo,” the man sputtered out, turning on his heel and heading straight for the door.

Hux could physically feel Kylo relaxing, arm still around Hux’s waist, one large hand just brushing against his hip. He looked into tired eyes and cleared his throat, “Ah, I hope that was alright, it seemed like you wanted him to go away.”

Kylo pulled his arm back and Hux felt a quick pang at the loss of contact, “No, it’s cool, thanks actually.” 

“Bad ex?”

“Not even that, just a mistake.” Kylo sighed heavily, “I appreciate the help. Usually I can deal with shit like that, I’m just a little _off_ right now.”

Hux nodded in sympathy, “I know how it can be. I often wonder why I stuck with my job with anxiety as bad as mine.” Kylo’s frown slightly softened and Hux wanted to do something, anything to wipe it away completely. “You know if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask. Even if you don’t feel like going out, I can always pass stuff across the lane.” Hux was babbling now, and it seemed to be working, the barest glimmer of a smile flickered across Kylo’s face.

“Thanks Hux. Actually you have just reminded me, I need milk.”

“Well I do have my uses.” Hux said, watching as Kylo’s mouth turned up ever so slightly before he turned away. Suddenly getting over his crush seemed like the worst idea in the world, at least if the flutters in his heart were any indication. He only wished he could do more to help.

The evening was creeping in as Hux returned home later, the chill of Autumn just starting to settle in the air. Soon it would be time to pull in his window boxes and plant next year’s bulbs and seedlings. Hux settled back on the couch, idly flicking through some more paperwork that he really should have left at the office. He was just considering dinner when there was flash of green light and a loud _pop_ from outside. Hux stood up just in time to see Millicent with flattened ears, angrily batting at the bouncing flares of light in the window. Wandering over Hux could see sparkles of light bursting in the air, hissing and crackling. He wasn’t entirely sure why someone would be setting off fireworks in the middle of September but he stood by the window anyway, one hand stroking idly down Millicent’s back.

Across the way he could see Kylo, arms folded, watching the fireworks himself. He turned, catching Hux’s eye and pointing over towards the park, eyebrows raised. Hux nodded and smiled, amusement trickling through him as he saw Kylo drag what looked like a futon to the window and settle down to watch.

Hux wasn’t about to try moving the bulk that was his couch, but he did pull a chair from his dining table and place it by the window. He noticed Kylo peering across and giving a thumbs up when Hux sat down, Millie immediately clambering into his lap. As the display went on Hux felt a deep sense of contentment settling in his stomach, the lights were sparkling, his flat was warm and every so often, when he looked over, Kylo was smiling.

The finale was spectacular, a blinding starburst that lit the entire sky above the park and turned the trees into spiked silhouettes. As shimmering golden rain fell down, slowly fading to blackness Hux couldn’t help but look over, watching Kylo’s face in the fading light. 

It really was beautiful.

Turning to the window Kylo stretched out and yawned, one hand ruffling the mess of his hair. He gestured vaguely to the hall and mimed lying on his hands asleep, mouthing out a single word, _Goodnight_.

Hux mouthed back, waving across. It was still reasonably early but part of him wanted to follow Kylo’s example and head to bed. He had the feeling that he would have extremely pleasant dreams if he did. A gurgle of his stomach stopped that thought in its tracks.

Lifting Millicent into his arms Hux padded to the kitchen. Phasma may have always criticised his cooking, but he was determine to improve. He sat Millicent on the windowsill and began to rummage through his cupboards, almost dropping a jar of sauce when his phone began to vibrate on the counter, the harsh buzz causing Millicent to hiss and swipe at the offending device, almost knocking it to the floor.

“Watch it Millie,” Hux’s hand shot out, catching the phone before it hit the ground, the reaction speed surprising even himself. He took a quick glance at the screen, Phasma.

“Hello?”

“Hey!” Phasma’s voice was bright and cheerful with just a tinge of the apologetic, “So Sarah just surprised me by booking us a long weekend in the Cotswolds.”

Hux felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion, “Sarah?”

“Yes Sarah. You _do_ realise Unamo has a first name don’t you? Just because you don’t use yours _Armitage_ , it doesn’t mean that everyone else goes by their surname.”

“Okay, yes, I get it.” Hux started fishing for a saucepan, wondering exactly why Phasma was telling him this, “So… that sounds absolutely lovely. Things must be serious then?”

“Well… maybe.” Phasma sounded almost coy, “That’s not really why I called though.”

“Oh really? You didn’t just phone to gloat?” Hux smiled, leaning on the countertop.

“The thing is, it’s next weekend, and I know I said I’d come with you to Finn’s wedding but… the thing is, I didn’t actually work with him. And Mitaka and Thanisson are going, it’s not like you won’t know anyone… I just. I really want this weekend to go well.”

Hux rubbed at his temples, a wry smile on his face, “It’s fine. I’m a grown man, I can handle it. You deserve to have a nice time Phasma.” He considered for a second, thinking of his coworkers, the little gestures of affection just starting to work their way into their office life. “Although I really don’t want to be playing third wheel all night.”

“Why not ask Kylo?” the sense of relief was evident in Phasma’s voice and Hux felt a rush of affection, she really did look out for him. The suggestion however...

“It’s a bit much for a first date don’t you think?” he tapped his fingers against the countertop only to receive a bat from one ginger paw.

“Okay, you’ve got me there, but you never know, there might be some cute single groomsman to keep you occupied for the night.” Hux could practically hear the waggle of Phasma’s eyebrows and let out a soft laugh.

“Maybe.” he shouldered the phone and attempted to concentrate on preparing dinner only to sigh heavily as a tomato rolled off the counter closely pursued by Millicent. “How about we meet up for lunch during the week? I’m kind of in the middle of making dinner.”

“Oh yes that sounds good. I’ll let you get on with your usual warfare against food then.”

Hux rolled his eyes, “Love you too Phasma. Talk to you later.”

“Yep, later.” The call cut off with a beep and Hux leaned against the counter with a wistful sigh. At least someone’s love life was going well. Although, all things given, his did seem to be moving forwards, however slowly that may be. Stooping he retrieved the now punctured tomato from the floor, grimacing at the spikes of ginger fur that now adorned it. He looked wistfully at the collection of takeaway menus and set his shoulders. No. He was going to cook for himself for once.

Fifteen minutes later and Hux was hoping the sound of the smoke alarm hadn’t woken Kylo. 

He ordered Thai.


	5. Chapter 5

The following week passed quickly and aside from lunch with Phasma and occasionally having to shoo Millie away from his clean suit for the wedding, it was relatively quiet for Hux.

Being only former coworkers, he, Mitaka and Thanisson were only invited to the evening reception and the party was in full swing when they arrived. True to form though Finn greeted them, bright and smiling, his usual grin even wider.

“Guys! Glad you could make it,” he pulled Mitaka into a hug and clapped Thanisson on the shoulder before turning to Hux, offering his hand. Hux shook it, smiling widely, he had been bitter when the younger man had left the firm for their rivals but that was a long while ago, and had led directly to Finn meeting his now wife. Finn led them across the crowded room, “Come meet Rey.”

Time seemed to slow as they approached the bride, Hux’s eyes moving past her to the man at her side. The familiar waves of dark hair were swept into a messy bun, soft strands falling across a profile that Hux knew intimately well.

“Hey Peanut, I want you to meet some friends I used to work with.” Finn’s arm wrapped around the slender woman, “Dopheld Mitaka, Thomas Thanisson and Armitage Hux.”

“Nice to meet you all, thank you for coming,” Rey placed a hand on the shoulder of the man next to her, “Oh, how rude of me. This is my cousin Kylo, he’s here to represent the American branch of the family.”

Hux could feel a wide smile creeping up his face, eyes sweeping up Kylo’s body. Damn he cleaned up well, “Nice to see you Kylo, How have you been?”

“Pretty good,” Kylo’s words were soft, breathed rather than spoken and Rey looked between them.

“Oh, so you know each other then? Excellent. You can stop moaning about not knowing anyone here then Kylo."

“I didn’t say that!” Kylo’s mouth fell open and he turned away from Hux, breaking the eye contact that was beginning to curl heat through Hux’s body. “I know Poe!”

Hux turned to see the handsome man from the taxi seated at the bar with a group of people as Kylo’s protests continued. “And obviously I know Uncle Luke.” he pointed to the top table where a bearded man sat, absolutely radiating pride. Rey just raised a hand, halting Kylo’s words.

“Well now you know someone else, so shut up, have a drink and get dancing, okay?” She smiled as she turned away, dress rippling like wind on the sand and Kylo turned to Hux.

“So…”

“Um…”

Thanisson quickly interrupted the silence, “Let’s find a table then, shall we?”

“Ah yes, good idea,” said Hux, already starting to feel hot under the collar. He followed along as Mitaka led the way to an empty table, noticing how he didn’t drop Thanisson’s hand for a second. It was sweet really, he tried not to picture himself doing the same thing, leading Kylo through the maze of tables, fingers twined together.

“So how’s things at work Hux? Or I suppose I should be asking all of you that really.” Kylo seemed a little flustered, “I saw you at the club but I don’t think we’ve actually met properly.”

“I’ll get us some drinks then shall I?” Hux said. Heading to the bar was the perfect chance to get his head together while Kylo made his introductions, and when he returned with a tray of drinks Mitaka and Kylo were already engrossed in a conversation about Kylo’s art.

“...sounds really interesting. You know our clients are looking for someone to do a mural for the new airport terminal.”

Hux nodded as he handed Kylo his drink, “It’s true, I can pass along your details if you’d like.” 

Kylo’s eyes were wide, almost golden in the light from the candles in the centrepieces. “You’d really do that for me?”

“Of course,” Hux smiled and raised his glass in a silent toast.

A few more drinks and Hux was leaning in close, fingers tracing the rim of his glass as he listened to Kylo talk. “Really? That man over there? I don’t believe you!”

“No seriously! He’s a martial arts master. Rey too. She could kick my ass if she wanted to.”

Hux snorted, looking over to where Finn had lifted Rey and was twirling her around on the dancefloor. “So if I go up there and ask her to flip you, she could?”

“Probably, I’d prefer if you didn’t though.”

“Well fine, but only because you asked nicely,” Hux’s eyes met Kylo’s over the rim of his glass and they shared a smile, small and private amidst the crowd. It lasted only a second before Mitaka rushed over, flushed and breathless.

“That’s it, you are not sitting on your arse all night, come up and dance with us.” He grabbed Hux by the arm, dragging him out of his seat. Hux barely put up a fight, only rolling his eyes at Kylo, who followed him onto the dancefloor much to his surprise. The band was in full swing, the dancefloor was crowded and as Hux danced he could feel the almost ever-present weight lifting from his shoulders. 

He danced with Finn, he danced with Rey, he danced with Poe, and Mitaka, and Thanisson, but most of all he danced with Kylo, the air steadily getting warmer as their bodies moved. And then the music slowed.

Hux watched as everyone on the dancefloor seemed to instinctually pair up, Mitaka wrapping Thanisson in his arms and Rey reaching for Finn, dipping him in a dramatic kiss before they embraced, fitting together perfectly. His gaze flitted around, trying to find a way to get off the dancefloor without disturbing the happy couples and suddenly there was an outstretched hand. Kylo’s bottom lip was between his teeth, eyes wide, almost beseeching. Hux’s breath caught in his throat and he stepped forward, grasping Kylo’s hand in his own. It was awkward, a tangle of arms and misplaced hands until finally Hux’s hand was on Kylo’s shoulder and the pressure of Kylo’s hand on his hip was almost enough to make him see stars. 

They shuffled, no real finesse in their footwork, Hux not daring to look up and meet Kylo’s eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest, he could almost swear Kylo could feel it in the hair’s breadth of space between their bodies. They were almost eye to eye and Hux could feel soft breath on his lips. Kylo’s hand let go of his own, just for a second, and then their fingers were entwined, the hot press of Kylo’s palm against his own. Finally glancing up Hux saw warm golden brown and a smile brighter than the spotlights on the dancefloor. He could feel his own lips curving in a smile of their own and wished the song could last all night. 

When the music finally faded Hux was in a daze, his ability for coherent thought seemed to have abandoned him along with the ability to form words. He just sat back down at the table with what was probably a ridiculously soppy smile on his face as Kylo headed to the bar. To his surprise Finn slid in next to him.

“Hey buddy, having a good night?” Hux nodded and Finn looked somewhat apologetic, “So... Rey kinda sent me over to ask what the deal is with you and her cousin.” 

“Wha- but, I-” Hux sputtered out and Finn raised his hands defensively.

“Don’t shoot the messenger, she’s just very protective of him.” Finn said, glancing over his shoulder to where Rey had cornered Kylo, quite probably asking him the exact same thing.

Hux’s stomach gave a small lurch, he wasn’t good with his feelings at the best of times, let alone being questioned by someone else, except maybe Phasma. He opened his mouth a few times, fishlike, “Um… well… we live next door to each other, and I- uh,” Hux pressed his fingers to his temples wishing he was still out on the dancefloor with Kylo. He inhaled sharply, determined to get the words out, “I’ve been wanting to ask him out, but I haven’t yet, that’s all.”

Finn’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “Oh really? That’s all? Rey seemed to think you were some secret boyfriend she hadn’t heard about.”

“I wish.” Hux said with a wistful smile, receiving a clap on the shoulder in return.

“Well then, go on and ask,” Finn’s grin was wide. He clinked his glass against Hux’s and strode over to join Poe at the bar, where he was greeted with a warm hug.

Hux however, didn’t manage to catch up with Kylo until the night was winding down, he’d already lost track of Thanisson and Mitaka but had spent a very entertaining half hour in not quite conversation with a gigantic bearded man who seemed to be mostly hair and was referred to by everyone as ‘Uncle Chewie’. He spoke an odd dialect of Gaelic and Hux found himself dredging up the scraps he had learned from his mother in Ireland so long ago, before his father had brought him to England at age six. When last orders were called Uncle Chewie pulled Hux into a rib creaking hug and pushed him gently towards the door, where Kylo was standing.

“So I thought maybe we could catch a cab home together?” Kylo said, one hand reaching up to pull the elastic from his hair, letting it spill down in loose waves.

“That makes sense, we’re going to the same place anyway,” Hux took a look around the room, not spotting his workmates anywhere. “Let me just find Thanisson and Mitaka and let them know I’m going.”

“Sure, I need to say bye to Rey anyway.”

Hux wandered out into the rapidly cooling night air. The hotel grounds were quite expansive so he just skirted around the outside of the building, it was entirely possible that Mitaka and Thanisson had just went home and not thought to tell him. He rounded a decorative shrubbery and was immediately stopped in his tracks. Thanisson had Mitaka pressed against a tree, curly hair in disarray with Mitaka’s fingers gripped tight in it, holding Thanisson’s face against his neck. Thanisson’s hand was somewhere inside Mitaka’s trousers and Hux pivoted around in one fluid motion, not willing to see any more. His face was burning as he wandered back towards the glowing lights of the entrance, the unmistakeable silhouette of Kylo just visible in the doorway. He was looking around face instantly brightening when he saw Hux approaching.

“Did you find your friends?”

Hux coughed delicately, “Ah yes… they were somewhat… _occupied_.”

Realisation dawned on Kylo’s face, “ _Ohh_ ,” he blinked for a second before shrugging, “well good for them. I called us a cab, it shouldn’t be long.”

“Thank you.” Hux straightened, hands clasped behind his back. He rocked on the balls of his feet, not entirely sure of what to say. Kylo seemed to be in the same predicament, long fingers twisting together in the hem of his suit jacket.

The journey home was silent and Hux could feel a kind of pressure building in his chest, making his heart hammer. It was early in the morning as the car pulled up outside their houses and a light mist was just starting to rise from the dewy grass. They walked side by side, barely touching and Hux was acutely aware of every inch between them.

“So I guess this is goodnight then.” Kylo said, hand running through his hair, pushing it back from his face. He turned away, hand searching in his pocket for his keys.

“Kylo wait!” Hux reached out, grabbing at one sleeve. Dark eyes turned on him and he could feel the nerves bubbling up in his stomach. “Can I maybe, possibly, take you out for dinner some time?”

And there it was, he had asked. The question hung in the misty morning air and Hux could feel the seconds of silence stretching into an eternity. There was a rustle of clothes and then plush lips were pressed against his cheek, a brief caress before pulling back. “I’d really like that.” Kylo’s body was close and warm and Hux felt all the colder when he pulled away. “Call me tomorrow?”

Hux’s heart flipped, “On the phone or through the window?”

“Either works for me.” Kylo gave a small laugh and with a wave he disappeared inside. Hux stood, just for a moment, fingers pressed against the spot Kylo had kissed, letting the feeling warm him before heading upstairs.

The next day Hux swung into action. He called his clients with Kylo’s details, he tidied the flat, changed his sheets, successfully cooked lunch without burning anything and accidentally knocked over a shelf, causing Millicent to hide beneath the bed for two hours, swiping at his ankles every time he walked past. Despite this minor setback he was energised and productive, the warm pressure in his belly only building as the day went on. He waited until evening to call, only slightly put out when the phone was engaged. Wandering to the window Hux saw that the flat next door was in darkness and let out a small huff of annoyance. He settled onto the couch, switching on the television and settling down for the evening. For once, he decided, he was going to relax.

Before long Hux had settled into a contented half doze on the couch, Millie asleep and purring on his stomach. He was cozy and warm, sinking into the couch. The late night at the wedding must have caught up with him because soon he was fast asleep.

Hux wasn’t sure how long he stayed on the couch, dreaming until there was a haze of golden light behind his eyelids gradually growing brighter, pulling him back towards waking. He sat up, hair in disarray. His own living room was dark, the only light streaming in from across the lane, Kylo was attacking his punching bag, naked chest gleaming with sweat and Hux took a moment to appreciate the view before grabbing for his phone.

He watched as Kylo tilted his head, pausing in his movements. The ringing of Kylo’s phone trilled in Hux’s ear and he could feel the bubble of anticipation starting to rise in his chest.

“Hello?” Hux raised his eyes to the window, seeing Kylo holding the phone to his ear.

“Hi Kylo, it’s Hux, how are you?” Across the lane Kylo’s face was lit in a dazzling smile.

“Oh hey! I’m good.” Kylo was looking over now, squinting into the darkness of Hux’s flat, “You must have told those airport people some nice things about me, they called today.”

Hux felt a smile spread across his face, “Oh that’s great! I’m so pleased for you.” He reached over to flick on the light, noticing Kylo immediately heading for his window.

“Yeah, I’m meeting them to show off my portfolio on Wednesday.” Hux rose from the couch, heading over to unlatch his own window. Kylo was there, right in front of him, phone in hand. Hux leaned out, tossing his own phone aside.

“In that case I’d like to take you out on Thursday.” The scarlet petals of a gerbera brushed against his face and Hux could feel his heart speeding up as Kylo leaned out too.

“I’d love that, maybe you could come over here first? I can show you some of my art.”

“Oh! Please,” Hux was immediately assaulted with images of himself in Kylo’s flat, maybe even pressed against the walls of it, heat was rising on his cheeks, tempered by the cool air outside. “I’ll come over about seven then?”

“Perfect, I can’t wait. I’m gonna go get ready for work now. Talk to you later?”

“Yes, I’ll make sure to find somewhere nice for dinner. Do you have any preferences?”

“I’m sure whatever we do, it will be _delicious_.” Kylo’s tongue wrapped around the word and the smirk on his face made Hux absolutely certain that he knew exactly the effect it had had.

“Yes… well… Goodnight then.”

“Later, Hux.”

As small as the gap between their houses was, it wasn’t quite enough for Hux to reach Kylo’s face, romantic as that might be. He desperately wanted to kiss the other man, so tantalisingly close and yet so far away. Kylo stepped back, eyes never leaving Hux’s as he closed his window, giving a last wave before disappearing into another room. Hux sighed, leaning back onto the couch. He’d done it, he and Kylo were going on a date.

He had to call Phasma.


	6. Chapter 6

The light mood buoyed Hux through his meetings for the next few days. On Wednesday he spotted Kylo leaving his flat wearing a suit and carrying what he presumed to be his portfolio. Stomach jolting with nerves he ran to the front window, throwing it open just in time to see Kylo running down the front steps of his building.

“Good luck!” he shouted, accidentally planting his hand deep into the soil of his window box. The smile he got was worth it though. Even more so was the kiss that Kylo blew him, an extremely fetching blush on his cheeks as he turned away.

On the Thursday Hux was supposed to work but found himself completely distracted. He sat at his desk, staring across into the empty air of Kylo’s hallway. It was too early to start getting ready and all he could do was try to distract himself. He started by attempting to fix the damaged shelf and gave up when it collapsed painfully onto his foot. At least that gave him the excuse of searching online to find a new one. He was just contemplating lunch when a knock on the door sent Millie dashing down the hall.

Hux rose from his desk stretching, eyebrows raised. He wasn’t expecting any visitors and the post had already arrived that morning. He wandered down the hall and pulled the door open.

Kylo stood there, clothes and hair in disarray, red rings distinct around his eyes. “Kylo what-” Hux started before being pulled into a tight hug, Kylo’s head coming to rest on his shoulder. Hux patted awkwardly at soft hair, running his fingers gently through the dark strands. Kylo’s body shuddered, silent sobs.

“Do you want to come in?” Hux asked, not entirely sure what to do. A harsh shard of panic sliced through him as he rubbed circles on the broad back. He swallowed it down, clearly Kylo needed to be comforted, and he had come to Hux, which definitely meant something.

“I can’t.” Kylo’s voice was muffled in Hux’s shoulder, “My dad died, I need to go back to the States. I’m leaving for the airport soon. I just…” his voice trailed off and Hux could feel the warmth of Kylo’s tears pooling through the fabric of his shirt.

“Oh Kylo, I’m so sorry. You didn’t need to come over here though, you could have just called.”

Kylo’s arms gripped Hux tighter, pressing their bodies together and making Hux’s breath catch. “I wanted to come over. I wanted to see you before I left.”

Hux could feel his heart pounding in his chest, waves of affection washing over him for the man in his arms. He exhaled softly, “I’m glad you did.” Hand shaking he lifted his fingers to brush the hair away from Kylo’s face. He wanted to kiss him, wipe away the sadness in some way. He couldn’t think of any words, only action. Hux leaned down, brushing his lips across Kylo’s forehead, feeling the furrows in the pale skin. There was a buzzing noise and Kylo pulled back, breaking their contact to pull out his phone.

“That’s Rey, I need to go.”

Hux nodded mutely and Kylo’s eyes caught his own, red rimmed and wet and still utterly entrancing. “Take care.” he said, voice unexpectedly hoarse. Kylo nodded.

“You too.”

He dragged his gaze away and turned for the stairs. Hux followed, watching him go and then immediately running to the front window. He saw Kylo slide into the backseat of a car driven by a similarly upset Rey. Hux pressed his hand against the cool pane of glass, feeling a pang in his chest when Kylo mirrored his action, eyes never leaving Hux as they drove away.

It was only when Hux wandered to the kitchen to make himself some tea that he realised he had no idea when Kylo would be back. He sat himself at the table with a sigh, trying not to look over at the windows opposite. Who knew when he would see Kylo’s face smiling through them again.

A week and a half later and Hux’s work was starting to suffer. In the past staring down the empty hallway across the lane had been an idle curiosity, but now there was an insatiable need for Hux to keep watching, a desperation to see some hint of life, of Kylo returning. He would still want to go out, right? Not that that mattered of course, the man’s dad had just died, but Hux found his mind fluttering, beating itself against the inside of his skull like a caged bird. He supposed he should be content, his career was going great, he had a lovely home and great friends, but something inside gnawed at him, a sense of dissatisfaction that only abated when he thought about dark eyes and dark hair and the ghost of a kiss on his cheek.

Hux shoved himself back from the desk, an irritated huff bursting from his chest. He needed to move, to do something physical, something to keep his mind from tying itself in knots.

He was going to build some shelves.

The flatpack package proclaimed the shelves to be named ‘BILLY’ and Hux could already feel the first tendrils of irritation creeping through his body. He laid out all the pieces, sitting in the middle with the instructions, his own little island of organisation. He smoothed out the flimsy paper, snatching up his glasses to squint at what seemed like simple diagrams. Inhaling through his nose Hux picked up the first piece, he was an architect, how hard could putting together shelves be?

It turned out very. 

Hux was sweating, hair standing on end where he had run his fingers through it in frustration, he was on his knees on the floor, talking to himself. “So if bracket B attaches to panel A with screw A that’s fine. But why is panel A at the base? I don’t want a bracket on the base, surely that would mean a vertical shelf? This makes NO sense. FUCK YOU IKEA!” His shouting bounced off the walls and the wooden panels surrounding him, ringing in his own ears to make Hux even angrier.

“It’s not just simple is it? It’s _NEVER_ bloody simple! Fuck this!” He stormed into the living room, throwing himself face down onto the couch, fists clenched into his palms. Hux turned over to stare at the ceiling feeling the heat slowly start to dissipate from his body. He breathed deep, forcing himself to calm down. He could build a simple shelf, it was fine, he was just missing his not-quite-boyfriend a little. The people he was closest to were all ensconced in their own blissfully happy relationships and here he was. Arguing with a shelf. Named Billy.

Feeling the blood thundering in his ears Hux lay and considered opening a bottle of wine. He pursed his lips, no, that would probably hinder his already _fantastic_ attempt at masonry. Heaving a sigh he slid off the couch, only to scramble to his feet as there was a brief rap at his door.

Hux glanced down at himself, still wearing his pyjama bottoms and an old t-shirt. He took a glance across the lane, wondering if maybe Kylo had come home. He didn’t have time to change, the knock came again and Hux dashed up the hallway to wrench the door open.

“Parcel for Hux? Sign here please.” The woman smiled at him, holding out a pad.

“Oh, thank you.” Hux grabbed the small parcel, throwing it into his bedroom. Flower seeds, for next year, of course, he’d ordered them last week. He shut the door and looked into his study. The new shelf still sat in pieces on the floor. Hux grabbed his hammer and sighed, he was going to build this, no matter how long it took. There was another soft knock on the door and Hux turned, maybe the postie had forgotten something? He was due bulbs as well.

“I hope that’s my hyacinths you’ve got.” Hux said, opening the door with a smile in an attempt to make up for his brusqueness the last time.

“Um, no? But if you want me to bring you flowers that can be arranged.” A soft smile played about Kylo’s lips and Hux froze in his tracks. He looked good, softer around the edges somehow, but his skin glowed, obviously it was still sunny in California. Dark eyes looked Hux up and down and he could feel heat starting to pool in his belly. Kylo glanced over Hux’s shoulder and into the flat, “Did I hear you yelling at IKEA furniture?”

The heat in Hux’s body rose immediately to his face and he looked down at his feet, “You might have…”

Kylo’s voice rumbled in a low laugh, “Want a hand?”

Hux’s chest puffed for a second, pride momentarily making him consider refusing. One look in Kylo’s eyes however stopped that thought in it’s tracks. “Um, yes actually.” Hux opened the door fully, ushering Kylo inside, trying not to glance at his ass as he did. “When did you get back?”

Kylo was already in the study, crouched by the shelf components, Millicent winding around his ankles. He looked up at Hux, a light blush starting to colour his cheeks. “Early this morning,” he tilted his head to the window, “you were asleep. I’ve been in bed since then, sleeping off the jetlag. When I got up I could hear you shouting and well…” he spread his hands and shrugged, “I kinda had to come over.”

Hux smiled, glancing at the broad shoulders, following the line of Kylo’s spine with his eyes, tracking it down to where his t-shirt rode up giving just the barest glimmer of skin, a single dark mole visible just above the waistband of Kylo’s jeans. His mouth went dry and Hux turned for the kitchen, suddenly thirsty.

“I’m just going to get some water, can I get you anything?”

“No thanks, I’m good.” Kylo was already slotting things together in ways Hux was sure hadn’t been possible before and when he returned, glass in hand, half a shelf was already taking form on the floor. Kylo handed Hux the hammer, “You join those parts and I’ll work on fitting the rest together.”

“Got it.” Hux quickly tapped the nails into place, still glancing every so often at the way Kylo’s hair fell about his ears, he was so distracted that it took a few seconds for Kylo’s words to register.

“So I had a message from the mural guys, it seems like I got the job.” 

Hux’s hand slipped, hitting his thumb with the hammer and gasping out, “Shit! I mean, that’s fantastic news.” He stuck his throbbing thumb into his mouth, sucking it in.

Kylo stopped in his work, staring at Hux’s mouth, his own lips had fallen open in a soft ‘o’. He ran a hand through his hair, eyes darting away when he saw Hux watching, “Ah, maybe I need some water now too actually.”

“Oh yes, of course, maybe we should take a break?” Hux rose at the same time as Kylo, stumbling slightly on the half done shelves, shoulder bumping against Kylo’s, creating a sudden bloom of warmth. “Sorry.”

“No, my bad.” Kylo stepped back and into the hall, heading for the living room. Hux followed, waves cresting in the pit of his stomach. He felt giddy, half drunk, and completely overwhelmed by the close proximity of Kylo’s body, his smile, his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

They sat on the sofa, side by side, not quite touching, silent. Hux couldn’t think over the fluttering in his stomach, it was quiet, too quiet, he had to say something.

“How was everything at home?” Hux started and almost immediately regretted it when he saw the shadow fall across Kylo’s face and the sad smile on his lips.

“Not great, but not the worst. My mom will be okay, she’s a strong lady.” Kylo sighed, “She’s going to scatter the ashes in the sea. That’s what he did you know? Travel. He went all around the world, always looking for another adventure.” He turned to Hux, “I just wish I could do more to honour his memory.”

Hux reached over, taking Kylo’s hand in his own, “Maybe you use that as the inspiration for the airport mural? Try to inspire others in his memory.”

There was a shift of movement and suddenly Kylo’s hands were on either side of his face and those perfect lips were on his, soft and hesitant. Hux blinked, the shock momentarily stunning him until his body caught up with his brain and he kissed back, pressing himself into the warmth of Kylo’s body. His eyes slipped closed, leaning into the kiss, deepening it, mouths moving against one another in a gentle slide. Hux’s chest was almost bursting, why hadn’t they done this sooner? They pulled apart, breathless, eyes locked, chests hammering before surging together once more.

One hand tangled itself in dark hair and Hux felt Kylo’s arms slide around his waist, pulling him even closer. Hux opened his mouth in a gasp, his entire body electrified at every point they touched. Kylo was leaning forward now and Hux let himself be pressed backwards into the cushions of the couch, pulling Kylo along with him, lips not breaking contact for an instant.

Kylo’s mouth opened in a low moan and Hux took the opportunity to swirl his tongue inside, wrapping it around Kylo’s own in a clash of hot breath and saliva. Kylo was pressed against every inch of Hux’s body, one hand roving up and down, circling Hux’s shoulder, pressing along his ribcage and finally rounding his hip and coming to rest on his ass. Hux let out a low chuckle as he felt the large hand squeeze at him. 

His own fingers gripped tight in the dark waves of Kylo’s hair. He could feel the first embers of arousal just starting to burn through him. Releasing his grip with one hand he fumbled for the hem of Kylo’s t-shirt, reaching up to feel the firm planes of muscle beneath. Kylo’s skin was hot, burning beneath his fingertips even as his breath heated Hux from the inside out. Shifting, Hux opened his legs and felt the hard press of Kylo’s erection against his own, the rough denim pressing through the thin fabric of his pyjama trousers.

Moaning out Hux pulled back from the delicious oblivion that was Kylo’s mouth and used his grip in the dark hair to tilt his neck to one side. Running his tongue up the length of Kylo’s neck he could taste salt and sweat, the sweetness of bare skin. Kylo grunted, thrusting his hips forward, causing them both to groan at the friction. Hux sucked at Kylo’s throat, feeling the pulse of a heavy heartbeat beneath his lips. A large hand had found its way up Hux’s own shirt now, the broad fingers skimming across a nipple, making it pebble up and making Hux gasp at the sensation. He wrapped his legs around the back of Kylo’s thighs, grinding their cocks together.

Kylo’s head fell to the juncture of Hux’s neck, kissing and biting and Hux found his lips in proximity to the shell of one large ear. What was it he had first thought, perfect to nibble on? Well there was no time like the present. He ran his tongue around the hard curve and felt Kylo shudder before drawing the lobe into his mouth to gently suck. Kylo moaned out, hips circling into Hux’s, the hard press of their cocks between them making Hux see stars. He grazed the skin in his mouth with his teeth, just a gentle scrape and Kylo arched, pulling back from Hux completely.

His eyes were almost black, pupils blown wide, generous lips pink and kiss swollen. The breath puffed out of his chest and Hux could feel his own body heaving. Kylo’s eyes roamed over Hux, the t-shirt ruched up to show off his stomach and the trail of fiery hair leading directly towards the erection tenting in his pyjamas. Kylo’s tongue swept across his lips and in that moment Hux wanted nothing more than to be devoured.

“So,” Kylo’s voice was rough, “Bedroom?”

“Oh god yes.” Hux pushed Kylo backwards and stood, leading the way to his room. The instant he stepped through the door he felt Kylo’s arms wrap around his waist and hot breath descending on his neck.

Hux tilted his head, revelling in the shivers the touch sent up his spine. He could feel Kylo hard against his ass and turned, grabbing Kylo by the collar and pulling their lips together. This was nothing like the kisses that had come before, it was rough and hard, the pouring out of months of frustration and desire, and everything Hux gave out he got back in equal intensity. Kylo’s hands were everywhere, in his hair, on his face, gripping his arms, under his clothes and Hux pushed back, pinning Kylo to the wall.

“You’re stronger than you look,” Kylo huffed out, breathless, obediently raising his hands as Hux pulled at the hem of his t-shirt. Tossing it aside Hux paused, palms spread across Kylo’s chest, lip caught between his teeth as he took in the sight that had tempted him for so long.

“I’m really not, but I can’t deny that I’ve been wanting to do this for months.” Hux kissed down the length of Kylo’s body, nuzzling his face against the insistent bulge in his jeans. He looked up through his lashes, dragging his own shirt over his head, “It really isn’t fair, having to watch you wander around half naked all the time.” He popped the first button on Kylo’s jeans, hearing the intake of breath as the pressure on Kylo’s cock was slightly lessened.

“Don’t tell me about not fair, do you know how good you look with your glasses on?” Kylo pulled Hux up, his jeans falling down the instant Hux let go of them. His voice rumbled through Hux as he pressed their bodies together, whispering in his ear, “Just sitting there at your desk, looking at me over the frames, it’s infuriating.”

Hux shivered, walking backwards to the bed, watching Kylo kick off his jeans and stride forwards to join him, locking their lips together as they sunk onto the sheets. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, feeling one large thigh slide between his own. He rocked against the pressure, a gasp of pleasure falling from his lips when Kylo pressed forwards.

Reaching downwards Hux palmed against Kylo’s boxers, stroking the hard line of his cock through the thin fabric and giving an experimental squeeze. “You dance in your underwear you know.”

Kylo’s teeth grazed against his collarbone and Hux shuddered, bucking his hips once more, “Yeah, and you dance with your cat.”

Hux kissed down Kylo’s throat, “You sing surprisingly well.” Kylo brushed a thumb across one nipple, making him gasp out. 

“It’s cute that you talk to your flowers.” Hux pressed into Kylo’s mouth again, tongues twisting together. He rubbed the length of Kylo’s cock, pulling back to hear him groan out, an almost familiar sound. He smiled, giving another squeeze, voice barely concealing his amusement.

“You make sex noises when you work out.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Kylo said as he pushed the back of Hux’s pyjamas down, cupping his ass in both hands.

Hux smirked, sliding his hand under the waistband of Kylo’s boxers and squeezing at the thickness of his cock, “I have the feeling that I’m about to.” He pulled the underwear down watching as Kylo’s cock sprung free, hot and heavy. He bent, pressing a kiss to the pink tip, tongue flicking out to swirl around. Kylo hissed, back arching.

One big hand came down to stroke at Hux’s hair, “Mmnph, Hux!” Kylo stopped suddenly, “Or do I call you Armitage?”

“Not if you want me to keep going.” Hux bobbed back down drawing Kylo’s cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he swallowed against the length. Dark hair tickled at his nose and Hux felt his own cock twitch against the bed. He closed his eyes, losing himself to the sensations, lapping at the salt of precome. Reaching lower he fondled at Kylo’s balls, squeezing gently with one hand as he pulled back, increasing suction as he did. 

Kylo gasped out, reaching down to grip at Hux’s shoulder, “Ah! That’s enough, come back up here, I’ve barely touched you yet.” 

Hux pulled off with a gentle _pop_ and slip up the length of Kylo’s body, a slightly smug grin on his face. He pressed himself against Kylo’s chest, bringing their hard cocks into contact, hissing slightly as skin met skin. He rolled off to one side with an apologetic smile and slid open the bedside drawer, “Lube.”

“Always good,” murmured Kylo. His hand smoothed up Hux’s thigh, caressing the pale skin before wrapping around his aching cock and sliding down the length of it, achingly slow. Hux’s head fell back, mouth opening in a silent moan. “Especially for what I had in mind.” Kylo’s body was so hard against his own, his hand moving with just the perfect amount of pressure. It would be so easy just to sink into the pure pleasure, but Kylo’s words stopped him.

“So,” Hux kissed at Kylo’s neck, “what _did_ you have in mind? Do you have any particular _preferences_?” 

Kylo’s hands stroked down his back, raising goosebumps, “Not really, but this time…” he rolled, pulling Hux atop him, long legs wrapping about his hips, “this is what I want.”

Hux swallowed, staring at the toned body beneath him, the thick red cock glistening in its tangle of dark hair, the waves on Kylo’s head spread across his pillow like some dark fallen angel. Something that should be untouchable that was now somehow here in front of him, to touch, to taste, to feel. Those golden brown eyes were staring up at him, a mixture of lust and something so much deeper that shot straight to Hux’s core. He surged to meet Kylo’s lips, pressing their bodies together, feeling the slide of Kylo’s skin against his own and still wanting more.

Kylo was wrapped around him, the faint scent of his skin making Hux’s mouth water and his cock twitch. Hux leaned back, relishing the little whine that Kylo let out at the loss of contact. He reached for the lube and coated his fingers liberally, sliding then along the crease of Kylo’s ass and feeling the slight catch of his hole. Pads circling the tight rim Hux watched enraptured, drinking in the ever-changing expressions on Kylo’s face; the way his teeth scraped at his bottom lip when he pressed _just so_ ; the pleading expression when Hux pulled away. He pressed gently inwards with the tip of one finger, his other hand pressed flat against the toned muscles of Kylo’s stomach, gently holding him down as his hips bucked into Hux’s touch. Hux swallowed, it had been so long since he’d been with someone, he hadn’t even thought he’d be good at it anymore, but if Kylo’s insistant movements were anything to go by then he had nothing to worry about.

Kylo’s breath caught as Hux slid his finger in completely, circling and probing. This at least he remembered clearly. Kylo growled out, still trying to drive himself onto the slim digits.

“Come on, give me more I need it."

Hux groaned, feeling a spurt of wetness from his own aching cock, he added another finger, already looking towards the bedside drawer, face falling when he noticed the empty condom packet. “Ah shit, Kylo I don’t have-”

“Jeans, back pocket, just don’t stop.” Kylo’s back was arched, his hips circling and Hux curled his fingers, pressing into the tight heat of Kylo’s body. He twisted awkwardly, only just managing to scoop up the jeans one handed, not willing to stop, to do anything that might stop the delicious moans just starting to creep out of Kylo’s mouth.

Fishing in the pocket he found the condom with one hand and curled his fingers on the other, making Kylo cry out once more, Hux’s stomach gave a jolt of pleasure at the sound, “Is this what you were planning?” he asked.

Kylo hissed out as Hux inserted a third finger, and when he spoke his voice was thick, heavy with arousal, “I was gonna a-ah! Ask you to dinner first- oh Hux please…” Kylo’s knees were parted on either side of Hux’s hips and Hux placed a reassuring kiss on one kneecap, pulling his fingers out and hurriedly rolling the condom onto his aching dick.

He nudged the head forwards, just brushing against Kylo’s entrance, “What do you say to dinner afterwards instead?” Kylo’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a kiss as Hux sank slowly into the tight heat.

“I’d say it’s a date.”

Hux smiled, forehead pressing against Kylo’s in an attempt to ground himself, it was almost too much, he could feel his arousal already spiking and breathed deep. He pushed forward slowly, watching Kylo’s face twist in pleasure. As he bottomed out Kylo’s legs wrapped around Hux, keeping him in place and Hux couldn’t quite believe that this was really happening. After months of half formed wishes Kylo was actually here in his bed. He inhaled deeply, bringing himself back to the present, pressing a soft kiss to Kylo’s lips before starting to move.

He started slow, long gliding thrusts that had Kylo squirming beneath him, cock steadily leaking where it was trapped between their stomachs. His hands were fisted in Hux’s sheets, twitching with every cant of Hux’s hips. Moaning out he shifted with Hux’s next thrust and his eyes flew open.

“Ah! Right there.”

Hips circling Hux pushed inwards, striving to maintain the right angle, desperate to hear more of Kylo’s voice. He knew he had it when Kylo’s voice keened out in his ear on his next thrust. Hips starting to speed up Hux felt Kylo’s arms wrap around him as well as his legs, fingers pressing into his shoulders and trailing down his back in lines that blazed white hot before coming to rest on his ass. Kylo was matching his pace with every movement, guiding Hux’s thrusts and moaning out every time Hux’s cock brushed against his prostate. It was dizzying, knowing how much Kylo wanted him, knowing that the moans, the pants, the hot breath beading on his skin was somehow because of him.

The air was steadily warming, the scent of sweat rising and all Hux could focus on was the sensation of Kylo beneath him, around him. Kylo was writhing, back arched, fingers gripped tight on Hux’s hips and he knew they would leave bruises. Good. Part of him felt a sense of satisfaction in being claimed as Kylo’s, at least in some small way. His hips snapped forward and he moaned, burying his face in the sweaty strands of Kylo’s hair

Hux gritted his teeth, determined to make things last. Kylo’s voice, his expressions, his body, it was all too much, he could his feel his orgasm building in the base of his spine, a low coiling in the pit of his stomach. “Ah shit, I’m close,” he panted out.

One of Kylo’s hands threaded into his hair, almost a caress at his cheek before gripping tight on the next thrust inwards, “Good,” his chest heaved, breath coming in shallow pants, “ _so_ good…”

It was all too much, the slight sting of his scalp combined with the sweetness of Kylo’s words and Hux could feel his movements stuttering, the rising tide of his arousal rushing through him in waves, so close to breaking. He could feel Kylo clenching around him and his cock thickened, the wave finally crashing. Kylo’s voice was in his ear, words of encouragement and pleas not to stop.

Hux scrambled, wrapping his hand around Kylo’s dripping erection, determined to live up to whatever expectations Kylo had had when he came over. He watched, mouth open as Kylo’s eyes screwed shut and he arched up blindly, almost headbutting Hux in an attempt to crash their lips together as his come spurted in long stripes over his stomach and Hux’s fist.

Smiling with satisfaction Hux pulled his softening cock from Kylo and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. His body was simultaneously weightlessly happy and leaden with exertion. He slipped off the condom, tying it off and dropping it next to the bed to be disposed of when his limbs regained the ability to move.

Kylo nuzzled at the back of Hux’s neck, making him shiver, little aftershocks still running through his veins. “Mmm,” Kylo sighed, “I’m so glad I heard you fighting with furniture.” He stretched out and Hux felt a flush of heat run through him, a sense of deep satisfaction that could only come from months of denying himself. If he had asked Kylo out sooner would they still have ended up like this? Hux wasn’t sure.

There was a scraping sound from the bedroom door and Kylo raised his eyes, “Millicent?”

“Yes, sorry, she gets a little anxious when she doesn’t know where I am.” Kylo’s eyes dropped to his lap as he wiped himself off with his discarded underwear.

“I can imagine,” he said, voice low and Hux turned to face him. Kylo’s eyes were wide, teeth worrying his lower lip.

“Kylo?” Hux placed a hand on Kylo’s knee, squeezing gently.

Kylo sighed, “You’ll think this sounds stupid.” He brushed his hair out of his face and slid closer to Hux, threading their fingers together. 

Hux gave a gentle laugh, “You’ve heard me talking to my herbs, I don’t think anything you say will sound stupid.”

Kylo just squeezed at Hux’s hand, the callouses on his palm rough against Hux’s own skin. Their eyes locked and Hux could feel his heart clenching in his chest as Kylo spoke.

“You know, you’re one of the only constant things in my life. Even if things aren’t going great, I know you’re over here and somehow, that makes it better.”

Hux brought his hand to Kylo’s face, caressing his cheek, “I don’t plan on going anywhere else.” He pressed their mouths together in a soft kiss and felt Kylo squeeze his hand once more. Just then a mournful wail came from the hall and Hux frowned.

“Is it okay if I open the door? She’ll just walk in to check I’m here then leave.”

Kylo sniggered, “It’s fine. If it wasn’t for her then I’d probably still be sitting over there trying to figure out how to introduce myself.”

Hux smiled and padded to the door, opening it and glaring at the cat in the hall, “I’m here, I’m fine.” Millicent yawned at him and wandered away and he rolled his eyes, turning back into the bedroom, “Now where were we?”

Kylo stretched out and Hux found his eyes drinking in the sight, he wanted to map out every single mole with his lips. And maybe he would, as he said, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Didn’t you say something about dinner?” Kylo raised his eyebrows in question.

“Oh yes, of course, if you still want to.”

“Of course I do. Can I borrow your shower first?” Kylo gestured to his come-crusted belly with a wry smile.

Hux nodded, “It’s the room next to this one.” A stray thought floated through his head, “You know there have been a couple of times I saw you come out of the shower and half wanted you to drop the towel, just so I could see.”

Kylo just laughed, kissing Hux as he wandered to the bathroom, quite unconcerned with his state of undress. It was only a few minutes before he returned, hair dripping, towel slung about his hips. He walked back into the bedroom with the beginnings of a smirk.

“Hey, Hux?”

“Hmm?”

He dropped the towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard for this fic can be found [here](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/image/153269286444).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com).


End file.
